camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Carolyn1659
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Thinking girl.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RubyRose17 (Talk) 03:55, 28 December 2012 I meant like, make an account, if you hadn't already. But you have, so just disregard that statement :P anyhow, welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, just ask :) Okay I'll take a look at it now. And I'm sure you'll learn fast :) Speaking of being new though....you want to join this with me? Hmm... Potter head xD Ive read all the books and yeah, basically I Love Harry Potter :) nice to know that we have a fellow fan here! Welcome to wikia by the way :D newb I'll sign us up :) Read the incentives on the page for nore information, but basically, I'll just help you with claiming and stuff and help you to understand the leveling up, and we both get rewards for that No :( Sadly, I think I'm to busy to use Pottermore, my life has been pretty busy. >.< Sorry to dissapoint you, but you'll still see me here on this wiki :) oh Well either way it doesn't change that Santi was wrong, the Kampe can in fact leave the underworld so it's not unrealistic HUGE POTTERFAN I got my start on wiki at the harry potter encylo wiki actually, I'm an admin there, over 15000 edits, then I waent to a hogwarts rpg wiki for awhile, then ended up here APWBD Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore >.< not sure if I spelled percival right, can never remember how to spell that one O.O the one with sirius and james? or is there a new one? OMG IKR!!!!!! Sirius is one of my favourite characters, I cry every time I watch any he's in cuz I know he dies, and I cry insanely hard at the end of 5 >.< word bubble Yeah... Just make a page called "Template:Nicole Murphy" and paste the code of the bubble there. (What you have on your page, already, that entire code starting with ). Make sure the message field has a }. Then to use it for comments, just type . If you need help, just message me :) comments on your page? sometimes that happens. try refreshing your browser, it might take a while, but you should be able to see them. and did you figure out the word bubble? oooo Ikr, and I mean bella made a kick arse bad guy, but still, I'm glad her death was epic though, I wanted her to die, but I'd have been pissed if it was like just "blah blah she's dead" wb do you want me to make the template for you? and it could just be a glitch, it should fix itself fixed fixed it. so, now all you need to do when your reply to a role play, is type . So for example, would show up as no prob! :) reply you use the reply button from the original comment that started the thread. so, the first one you used to reply originally, if that makes any sense :P cabin Really? It should have worked...anyways, I added it for you. :) welcome! :D and haha don't worry about it :) happy new year same to you :) new year thanks! you too! hope it's a great one :D It's the same format you used for the character page, just comment :) rp umm how about here? you want to try and post first? Ohh. I'm on my phone, so maybe that's why it's not showing up right. But the post was: deep forest sure! tory and nicole can go there after if you want :) haha great minds think alike :) o.o very! deep forest posted at the deep forest I'm up for anything, whatever you think's best? sure! nymph You can make one at any level, there really aren't any guidelines except the ones that are on the claiming page, which have to do with specific nymph types hmm I'm not really sure, but you could try reading this? http://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/NymphaiHyades.html A Titan, pretty sure. a constellation, no monster um a harpy, empousa? something that's not so difficult? this wiki? We only have a very small number of the gods with articles on this wiki, we'd have like an additional 300+ pagesi f we had one for every single spirit, god, goddess, titan, daemon, etc. That being said, there's tons of gods that involve rain, Zeus had ultimate control over weather, Hyas was of seasonal rain, Notus was summer rain, Hera was a patron of rain, Eurus brought the heavy rain clouds, the Greeks had gods, spirits, goddesses, daemons, etc for literally every iota of things you could imagine ranging from everything in nature to every emotion times three nymph wb so to create the word bubble, make a new page, name it Template:Name (so for example Template:Tory), and then paste this: } |text = } }} Then fill out the information (color, image, name, etc) but leave the time and text as they are. Hope this helps! word bubble fixed it :) on the template, you had to leave the } before and after the numbers. newb nope you're no longer a newb. congrats! :) also please remember to sign your messages no prob! :) re:sig sign up here :) Ohm you must check on your preferences if your "I want to use wiki text" box is check :) aTry Making "sig" into "Sig" as in capital S and check the button... (this is all i know sorry) 12:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) sig should be fixed :) Better? oooooh it's gotta be a / separating the name and the word "sig". you have a _. go to preferences and change it. :D yay! and thanks :) usage just go to the page here and click edit, then copy/paste it to a new page on the other wiki. name it the exact same thing and you should be good! welcome WELCOME! :D Also, since i'm fairly sure I haven't given it to you yet, here's my badge. Just a token of friendship, etc. You can put it on your profile or whatever. :P